Model to Star
by trickcalculator
Summary: Dawn and May are two best friends who work as glamour models. They are give the oppertunity to become porn stars but the company expects a lot from them. Contest and Ikari in later chapters. Lemon in every chappie.
1. Chapter 1

**Model to Star**

It's been a long time since I've used FF.N so I've created a new account. This is definately not for young readers due to sexual content throughout. There will be girlxgirl and boyxgirl. This chapter is like a prologue so it's short. Moving on with it now. By the way, it will have contest shipping and Ikarishipping later.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

* * *

Chapter 1: Proposing the Offer

"Move a little closer together." ordered the photographer. Dawn did as she was told and moved closer so that her bare boobs were shoved right up against May's.

The day had been like most days, pretty fast moving. May and Dawn had only had a few photos taken today and before you know it, their hours were over.

All they were waiting for was the photographer to say "good take" and that was them. Dawn grabs her robe and covers up after the shoot whereas May just gets up and walks away, wearing nothing but a tiny pink, silk g-string.

But today Dawn and May were in an especially good mood because today, is pay day. And to think that they could've been university student, whining about how stressed they are when they can do what they do now: pose naked for a few shoots then get paid good money for it.

Yes, Dawn and May are two glamour modelling best friends.

*****

Dawn stepped out of the changing room like most Friday afternoons and headed towards May, who appeared to be talking to someone that didn't seem to familiar to her.

"Who's this?" Dawn asked as she approached her best friend, who was now fully dressed in a short red skirt and a black sleeveless shirt.

May turned to Dawn and looked at her excitedly. "He's a representative of one of the hottest companies ever and he wants to give us a job offer. We get paid like double of what we get here!" May yelled.

Dawn's eyes widened at the news. " Shut up!" she said smiling, "You serious?"

The man nodded. "Yes. All that our boss wants you to do is a few demos and if he likes, he'll let you join our multi-billionaire company."

"What do we have to do for our demos?" Dawn asked.

"Nothing much. Have sex with a few people and you're in." answered the man.

"When?" May asked.

"When are you not busy?" he asked .

"Tomorrow afternoon we have a photo shoot... How about the that after that. Sunday?" May questioned the man, who just nodded to confirm their appointment.

"Sunday at Sunshine Company in Saffron City, go to the fifth floor and we'll get your demos recorded there."

"We'll need a day to travel there so how about Monday." Dawn pointed out.

The nodded to indicate that the time was okay. "Well look forward to your ... Audition then." And with that , he left.

May and Dawn stared at each others an squealed happily.

*****

Knock. Knock.

Dawn heard a faint knock at her bedroom door. She got off of her seat and opened the door to see a half naked May. She wore a bright red bra and the matching thong with it.

"May." she greeted, while admiring her figure. She had a nice set of 34DD boobs and a slender body to match. "Can I help you?"

"Well," May started seductively, " I was thinking we could practice before Sunday."

Dawn smile and nodded and let May in, who immediately pushed Dawn onto the bed and pinned her down. May's hands started to unbutton May's shirt and had wondered its way into her bra. Dawn's hands ad wondered its way onto May's ass and was playing with the edge of her thong before she pulled it right down.

May had undid Dawn's bra, revealing her 32C boobs. Her boobs were being gently licked by May, who was trying to undo her own bra. Dawn let out a few soft moans which made satisfied May's ears. Now it was time to get on with things.

May removed the rest of Dawn's clothes and threw them on the floor before she placed her body between Dawn's legs and started to lick her pussy. Dawn's moaning had started again but this time instead of staying still, her hands moved onto May's head and she started to push her head harder between her legs.

Without any warning, Dawn came while May's tongue was still working. She sat up and removed May's head from her before using her index finger to wipe a bit of her cum and eating it. She then stuck her fingers up May's pussy, catching her off guard but she enjoys it. She started to move her body rhythmically, while her hands were playing with the hardened nipples.

At the rate they worked at, it wasn't long before May had her orgasm and came all over Dawn's fingers. She smiled at her friend, almost satisfied at tonight's practice. She had one more thing in mind.

May pulled out a dildo and got to work. Tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

That's it for now so review?


	2. The Fantastic Journey

Okay, let me explain myself. I'm in my last year of high school and I had all my application forms to fill so that I can go to uni next year. And I have exams at the moment but I thought I should update anyway.

**By the way, I don't own Pokemon cause face it, there will never be any hot sex in the series.**

The ... Fantastic Journey:

Normally, Dawn hates long train journeys, especially when May wasn't with her. But this train ride to Saffron city was... Well, it wasn't like any other ride...

Dawn sighed as she leant her head on the table in front of her. May was awfully quite and well, not aroused looking in anyway. Dawn could fell her calm vibe but it wasn't rubbing against her. And after a while of sitting and sighing, she sat on May's lap and leaned her back against the wall.

May gave her friend a look that looked like it was saying 'what the fuck' but Dawn knew that deep down, her brunette friend didn't mean it. Dawn proceeded and rested her head on May's shoulder so that her lips were placed gently against her neck.

May ran her hand up and down Dawn's slender thigh while the other hand held a loose grip round her waist.

Luckily, there weren't too many people there, otherwise, they would've caught May's next move: slipping her hand from Dawns thigh too her inner thigh and up her extremely short and tight. skirt.

Dawn squirmed in May's laps but regained her composure and slipped her hand up May's tank top, which was too small to contain her large chest, resulting in her rather flamboyant crimson red bra sticking out.

Dawn could feel May's hand gently caressing her slightly wet pussy through the soft fabric of her underwear. She could barely suppress hear moans, even the lady that was sitting in the seat behind them complained to them. They stopped what they were doing in the carriage but who knows, maybe the toilet was empty...

And they were right, the cubical that was situated between two of the carriages was empty. Now the two best friends could have some real fun.

As soon as the door was shut, Dawn's little black g-string was around her ankle and up her cunt, was two of May's fingers. Dawn could feel her back sliding further and further down the wall as May attempted to enter a third finger, thrusting the other two while she was at it. She took her top off and her bra followed closely behind it. Her fingers found her way towards her boobs and she started to fondle with her semi-erect nipples.

May saw her doing so and decided to place her lips over one of the tips and just then, their little 'adventure' was interrupted. Who knew they cared that much about hitchhikers? The door of the bathroom opened to reveal one of the people to check the tickets. They learnt one thing already and they han't even arrived in saffron City yet. the lesson they learnt: they should've locked the door.

Other than May's dress being slightly squint, she was fully dressed but Dawn on the other hand was only wearing a skirt (which round her waist, giving the guy a good view of her cunt) and a pair of heels. The girls froze.

"Excuse me ladies." He started, "This is a violation, the train services do condone such... Behaviour." he started.

May and Dawn tried to straighten up and look normal but judging by the looks on the ticket officer's face, he wasn't buying the 'there-is-nothing-going-on-here' look.

"We're sorry." May apologised for the both of them.

"But I'll let you two off with a warning if," He looked south.

Understanding what he meant, both of the girls agreed to it and before they knew it, Dawn was on her knees with an erect seven inch cock going in and out of her mouth repeatedly.

May had her shirt unbuttoned and her boobs hanging out of her bra. She moaned in pleasure while the ticket officer had his lips over her right tit, sucking and gnawing on it.

The man then decided that it was time for change in position.

May was made to go on all fours with Dawn's wet cunt directly in front of her face. She suddenly felt a lot of pressure being applied to her asshole. The pressure was increasing then decreasing in a steady pattern.

Every time the ticket officer thrusted forward, May's tongue would dig deeper into Dawn's cunt, giving her an extra strong sensation. His hands had a grip on May's boobs.

Dawn's hands fondled her own boobs all time while the 'favour' was being repaid.

XxXxXx

The train finally arrived in Saffron City, one of Kanto's most famous places for, well, sex. It was, after all, a 'red light' district.

"Oh my God!" Dawn squealed, "I can't believe we're finally here!"

They walked out of the platform and out into the streets of the hustling, bustling city itself and shortly after that, they were met by Mr Rino, the man that proposed the offer a few days ago.

"May, Dawn, so glad you can make it." He greeted as he made his way towards them, extending his hand as he did so.

May shook his hand first. "It's good to see you." She said.

"I've been looking forward to this." Dawn said as she extended her hand to reach the smartly dressed man's.

They followed him along to the limo nearby and climbed in before they continued to talk about the company's offer to them.

"So what's our first job?" Dawn asked as she climbed into the limo.

Fifteen minutes later, they had arrived at the entrance of the building of the company that they were going to be working for.

"A trial?" May and Dawn repeated in unison.

"Yes." Mr Rino simply confirmed, "You'll be in a room for a few days with two other girls that the company wishes to sign."

"What's that suppose to do?" May asked.

"Well," Mr Rino started as he entered the lift, "We use this as a test to see if you're really what we're looking for. If you do appeal to us, we'll sign you for a lot of money and you'll become famous."

"Isn't that like everyday life?" Dawn asked.

"Of course not!" He exclaimed, "In the room, there's nothing there but a soft, springy mattress floor and, well, a few toys to amuse yourselves."

The girls liked where this was heading. "We'll do it!" They shouted, again at the same time.

XxXxXx

"And this is where all the magic happens. Our stars have a good time while being filmed, or so I'm told." Mr Rino was taking May and Dawn on a tour of the place.

The set that he took them to was currently being use to film two people making sweet, sweet love. The woman had long blonde hair and massive boobs, that were moving around uncontrollably. The look and sound of their movement caused May and Dawn's eyes to be glued to the scene.

"And by the way, did I mention that we will be showing some of the films own production in the room." He said, knowing that it would make the girls that little bit more excited to their trial. "And up ahead towards the left is the room that you'll be spending the next few days in."

They followed him there and before they knew it, they were lead into a plain room with, like he said earlier, a soft mattress floor with countless number of cushions and a glass cabinet filled with many different toys in it.

"Over here ladies." Mr Rino shouted towards the two other girls in the room; a long haired brunette and a short haired redhead.

"May and Dawn, meet Misty and Sammy." Mr Rino introduced.

The redhead, who is now known as Misty, had a pair of extremely short shorts on, revealing a pair of long and slender legs. She had a yellow t-shirt with the words "are you up for it" on.

Sammy, the other girl, had a short skirt, like Dawn's pink one, only in red instead plus a white, partly see through tank top on. Her semi-erect nipples were poking out slightly, and May couldn't keep her eyes off them.

Sammy smiled, "Like what you see?" Her voice was surprisingly deep but it snapped May out of he trance .

May smiled seductively.

It was the beginning of a an interesting journey.

XxXxXx

I know it took me a long time to update but you should still review so I know to continue.


End file.
